A fault diagnostic system that detects malfunction of a valve by comparing a measurement value of an opening degree of a valve of a vehicle with a determination value is known. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of determining a failure when a terminal voltage of a valve significantly differs from a predefined normal value.